


Leaves

by Dreamin



Series: The Leaves Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Pep Talk, Prompt Fill, secondary Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki gets a little encouragement from a new friend before asking the most important question of his life.





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyKatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKatz/gifts), [glitterkitty4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterkitty4ever/gifts).



> SammyKatz asked for a "Loki and Molly Hooper friendship" ficlet and glitterkitty4ever wanted a TaserTricks ficlet, so I combined the two.

Molly looked over at the pale, black-haired man sitting on the other side of the couch. “So, which one’s yours?” He looked vaguely familiar, but then with his sculpted face and mesmerizing eyes, he could pass for Sherlock’s younger brother.

He raised an eyebrow at her but took a moment to answer. “The petite brunette with the clipboard and the vaguely confused look. Yours?”

She smiled a bit. “The tall bloke with the black curls, the turned-up collar, and the air of superiority.” She held out her hand. “Molly Hooper.”

He shook it, snickering. “Loki Odinson. To be fair, nearly everyone in that room has an air of superiority.” He nodded towards the glass-walled conference room the Avengers plus a few other people were conversing in. “It must positively reek.”

Molly giggled. His name made it all click into place. _He looks so much better without that stupid horned helmet._ “Since you’re roaming around Avengers Tower unsupervised, I assume that means you’re no longer a threat to humanity.”

“Then you do recognize me, I was beginning to wonder.” Loki sighed dramatically. “Yes, my days of world domination are behind me.”

“Far behind or right behind?”

He smirked. “Far behind, if I wish to keep my brother and the rest of the Avengers happy. But truly, crossing them is nothing compared to crossing Darcy.”

Molly chuckled. “She’s got a temper?”

“Well, yes, but what I mean is that if I ever stray to ‘the dark side of the Force’ again, she’ll leave me, and that is a fate worse than death.”

Molly looked over at the young woman with the clipboard – her left hand was visible, and the ring finger was bare. She looked back at Loki. “If you feel that strongly about her, why haven’t you proposed yet?”

Loki looked away, saying quietly, “I have nothing to offer her.”

“Just your not-so-humble self,” she said, smiling gently.

“I’m not the most honorable of men.”

“You’re turning over a new leaf. I’m sure she knows that and if she loves you, she’ll let you turn over as many as necessary.” People started filing out of the conference room. “I guess they’ve figured out a plan to defeat … I can’t even remember this one’s name.”

Loki smirked. “Except for myself and Thanos, they’re not very memorable.”

Molly smiled back. “That’s true.” She looked up to see Sherlock approaching with his cousin Stephen. “Let me guess – I’m going back to the Sanctum?”

Stephen nodded. “It really is the safest place for you.” He took out his sling ring and opened a portal.

Sherlock held out his hand to her. “I expect it’ll only be a day at the most.”

Molly took his hand and stood up. “We go from you introducing me to your cousin to you helping him and his friends save the world all in the span of an hour.”

Her boyfriend smirked. “A normal day for us, then.” He gave her a chaste and all-too-brief kiss on the lips then gently nudged her towards the portal.

Molly stepped through then gave a wave and an encouraging smile to Loki before it closed.

* * *

A week later, Loki and Darcy were walking hand-in-hand through Central Park. The ground was covered with fallen leaves, there was a chill in the air, and Darcy was happily munching on a candy apple. He declined every time she offered him a bite.

 _My nerves right now are such that any food is certain to end up on her shoes._ He hoped she didn’t notice how tense he was, or how little he’d actually said all day.

Darcy finished her apple then pitched the stick in the nearest garbage can and looked at him, smiling a bit. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were wearing an invisible muzzle.” She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “What’s up?”

 _I keep forgetting that she is more perceptive than she acts._ “There is something I must tell you.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re moving to Norway.”

“What? No!” He sighed heavily. “Yes, the Asgardians are there now but I’ve never felt at home with them. At least, not since my mother’s passing.” He led her over to a nearby oak tree, the leaves crunching beneath their feet.

“Then what is it?” Darcy asked, concern in her big blue eyes. “I swear to God, if the UN changed their mind about the pardon…”

Loki groaned quietly. “Darcy, please, let me speak.”

“Okay, okay, what is it?”

He opened his mouth then closed it several times before sighing heavily. “I practiced this for days but now I don’t know where to start.”

“Just … start at the beginning. You’ve got me totally on edge here and it doesn’t feel good.”

He smiled a bit. “Right. Of course. Forgive me.” He took a deep breath. “Darcy, little Darcy, you’re just so … human.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong with that?”

“Not at all! What I mean to say is that you keep me grounded. When I want to conquer worlds or smite my enemies, you remind me that I don’t need all of that when I have a cozy home and a woman who loves me.”

She grinned. “Damn straight.”

“That is why,” he paused to get down on one knee in front of her, “I want you to be my wife – not just to keep me on the right path but to be my home, my light, my anchor.” He pulled the black velvet ring box out of the pocket of his coat. “As a friend recently reminded me, I am turning over a new leaf, but I can’t do it without you there by my side always.” He opened the box and showed her the ring – a clear round diamond surrounded by gold leaves, with a matching wedding ring. “Darcy Lewis, will you marry me?”

The smile she gave him outshone the brightest stars he'd ever seen. “Yes!”


End file.
